residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Infected Higher Dimensional Beings (Yoggie)
This article, Infected Higher Dimensional Beings (Yoggie), was written by Yoggie. Please do not edit this fiction without the writer's permission. This page contain list of higher dimensional beings that have been infected by the Zemo Virus in Resident Evil: Infinite Terror. Note that none of this creature are fought in the game. This is only the information page. Haran Haran is a higher dimensional beings that have been infected by the zemo virus. It have the shape of a starfish but only with four legs. Tip of each legs have an angelic beings attach to it. Each of the creature have a mind. Each of the creature also have a unique limb with one have multiple heads, arms, or an inner guts hanging from their body. These four creature also spread the zemo virus on universal scale. Haran is one of the most aggressive infected higher dimensional creature. Dragulia Dragulia is one of the known higher dimensional creature that have been infected. It have the the shape humanoid and lizard cross shape perceive by 3rd dimensional organism. Some study of higher dimensional organism stated if a dragulia move its palm, it could crush 10^150 universes with it. A hypothesis stated that dragulia is one of the organism that actually can secretes 100% of zemo virus within its body. But due to the zemo virus nature for enhancing the body of its host, species of dragulia is known to adapt the side effect of the virus and using it like a human uses a steroid. The Infinites The Infinites are an omniversal beings that the 3rd dimensional humans are near impossible to measure. Although the stated height is said, there are a big probabilities that its true size is even trillion, trillion times more. The infinites are a group of hive mind creature that their body is connected with each other. This creatures have the shape of conglomeration of omniversal bubbles and infinite number of tentacle. The form of this terrifying creatures cannot be perceive even by the multiversal beings which can caused insanity even for them. Some of the theory said this creatures is part of Agrobarick and some other this creatures is a completely different organism. Although never been proofed the infinites have been the center subject of the human-god hybrid theory, a theory that stated that one in billions of humans, a higher dimensional beings will have an offspring. The Infected Living-Void Infected Living-Void'' ''is an infected megaversal living void. The living void itself is a pure energy beings, one of the purest, that have a sentient consciousness. The living void is normally have a body of a white sea that can change its color according to the condition. If its on aggressive state, its color turn to light red. The infected one is easily notice because it have a taint black color on it. These creature doesn't notice the existence of multiverse, for the multiverse is like infinitesmall germ for them. Omni-Bog Omni-Bog is an infinitely higher dimensional beings, even above the magnificent macroverse and infinityverse. The knowledge of the existence of omni-bog is known when an organism tap or connected to the pure zemo energy, which connect them to the Agrobarick verse itself. Although it is still infinitesmall part of the Agrobarick, many theorist mistakes this organism with Agrobarick. The reason is omni-bog itself is a lviing verse, just like Agrobarick itself. Although stated omni-bog is an infected organism, omni-bog was created by the pure zemo energy and cannot be categorized as infected creature. There are few 3rd dimensional beings ever tapped into this omni-bog realm. One hypothesis states that a group of omni-bog maybe is a group of atom that made up the "whale of the 6th layer". Category:Creatures